Wanting a Ball is Not Wanting a Prince
by RentHeadbabe
Summary: AU. Maureen longs to go to the royal ball but her mean stepmother makes her stay home instead. However, with a little magic she gets her wish only to be pursued by the young prince himself. At the chime of midnight she runs away into the woods where she meets a stranger. Who is this mysterious woman? Could she be feeling love for the other woman or be with the prince as expected?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 A Wish Granted

**Disclaimer: RENT belongs to the wonderful Jonathan Larson whom I thank greatly for his music and inspiring works of art.**

**AN: This story was inspired a little bit by Into the Woods. I was reading the script for about the fifth time and noticed Cinderella's line: "wanting a prince is not wanting a ball." Add that to a small moment of picturing a possible romantic moment between Cinderella and the Wife in the woods and you have a MoJo story. Please let me know what you think and enjoy.**

* * *

Maureen sat in the kitchen looking out the window. She sighed as she looked at the magnificent palace in the distance. Its royal essence glowed elegantly against the setting. Tonight would begin the Prince's ball. The week long event was to honor Prince Benny's 21st birthday. When she was younger she thought it was just a festival where the King and Queen were so happy for their child they invited the whole village. However, now being 19, she, as well as everyone else in the kindom, knew it was a party to find a suitable wife for the prince. 21 was the age a member of the royal family was expected to find someone worthy of marriage.

Five years ago Prince Collins, heir to the throne, had his ball and found his love. It was an amazing story, really. Maureen's best friend, Mimi, was related to Angel so Maureen had known her well growing up. She wasn't allowed to go to the ball that night but Mimi told her all about it the next day. Angel wore an elegant red dress that flowed to the floor with a fuzzy white trim. It looked as if Santa Clause's clothes had been stolen and made into a dress that would make a winter fairy envious. The outfit, which Angel had hand-made herself, fit perfectly with the December atmosphere. Mimi had said that the moment they walked in Prince Colllins couldn't take his eyes off of her cousin.

"I could tell it was love at first sight," Mimi told the 14 year old Maureen who giggled.

"Mimi, there's no such thing."

"You didn't see the look in their eyes as they danced," the Hispanic girl retorted."It was love and everyone knew it."

In truth, she was right. Collins _only _agreed to dance with Angel the rest of the week. As other guests entered, Collins waited outside the door claiming to want to greet his guests but in reality he was waiting to see Angel. She was the girl of his dreams, even when he found that she was not born as a woman. When Angel had confessed her secrete, he simply kissed her before saying sweetly "You are the most beautiful, strongest, wisest woman I have ever known. And if anyone questions you about that I want you to tell them in their cowardly faces 'I'm more of a man than you'll ever be and more of a woman than you'll ever get.' " The next day, they announced their engagement.

Now, at age 19, Maureen still yearned to go to the ball. But, alas, poor Maureen was stuck in the kitchen in her raggy clothes covered in dirt and cinder. Her brown skirt was torn with various patches covering holes made by the wear and tear over the years. Her shirt with sleeves just past her shoulders looked more beige than the white it was ment to be. As for shoes, she had only a brown pair she usd for going to market or doing outside chores. Currently she was barefooted; the soles of her feet looking as black as coal. She was in no condition to present herself to anyone.

"Maureen!" a nasally voice called entering the house. Quickly Maureen stood up, broom in hand, and began sweeping again. Seconds later a tall women with perfect blonde hair stood in the doorway. Her nose stuck in the air as she looked down at Maureen in disapprovable. She dared not to enter the room fully in fear of dirtying her perfect silk dress made of the finest purple silks and purest white lace. "Maureen, are the girls getting ready yet?" she asked.

"Yes, Step-mother," came the girl's reply as she looked at the ground.

"Well clean up and go help them, you foolish girl," barked her step mother.

"Yes, ma'am," With that, Maureen scurried out of the room before heading up the stairs to help her two step-sisters. She tuned out the mindless gossip Alison, who resembled her mother almost identically, was telling her younger sister, Alexie who was the "darling" of the family, as she helped tie their dresses up, twist their hair, and sulk while they smiled.

Two hours later, Maureen sullenly watched her step-mother and step-sisters drive away in their carraige. The night before she had asked if she would be allowed to go with them. The response she got was a snickering from her step-sisters whispering "Cinder girl go to the ball?" and her step-mother's sarcastic reply of "Why of course, Maureen. You are 19 now. All you have to do is find a dress, shoes, and look acceptable to those of importance. Then again if you can't finish your chores before the time the ball begins- Well, I'm sure that wig maker's daughter can tell you all that you miss." Maureen left the room afterwards, hearing the blonde bitches laugh.

The list of chores was unimaginably long. It was too much for her to finish. No one would be able to finish a list like the one her step-mother had assigned. It would take her all weekto complete! Giving up for the night feeling down and frustrated, Maureen wrapped her scarf around her head and slipped on her shoes on. She left with no other thought than _I must speak to mother._

The forest was surprisingly bright for this time of night. Her mother's grave rested unmarked but Maureen always found it. Her mother died when she was 5, leaving her poor father to take care of her. He had no money for a tomb stone so he planted a bed of glistening roses with his child. "This way we can always find her," he had told her. A year later her father married, 6 months before he died himself. Since then Maureen would sneek off in the night to visit her mother's grave. It wasn't as if she'd be missed. What made the flowers so special was that they were easy to find because of the glow they created. It was as if it was magic within the flower waiting to be released. Sometimes she wished she could visit her father as easily but he was buried in a place her step-mother would not tell her for reasons unknown.

Sinking to her knees, the young woman began to release her tears. "Oh mother, how I miss you," she wept. "I've been good. I've tried doing my best at behaving and trying to make you and Papa proud but I just want a change. I'm living in hell, mother. For a few moments, I want to escape and be the person I want to be. I want to feel important again. You always told me I was special but I don't feel it any more. I need to be special to me. Mother, oh how I wish I could go to the ball."

Suddenly, as if on cue, her tears mixed with the glistening roses creating a bright golden mist to form around her. "Child," said a voice as if from a familar past. She turned, sending her brown messy locks flying across her face. Her mother's spirit floated a few feet about the ground as the woman's face looked down at her daughter foundly. It was a look Maureen hadn't seen in years.

"Mother?" Maureen asked, her voice cracking with saddness and joy. "Is that truely you?"

"Yes, my sweet little Mo," came the angelic reply. "I've come to grant your wish."

"My-my wish?"

"To go to the ball, silly goose. It is what you want, isn't it?"

A wide grin appeared on the young woman's face. "Yes. More than anything."

"Then I shall help you. Step into the flowers and hold my hands." She did as her mother told her. A tingling sensation consumed her body. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies at the sense of a magical moment occuring. Her body glowed just before a shimmering golden dress rose from the roses and appeared on her body. The patterened of the dress reflected rose pettles after a little fall of rain. It sparkled with beauty and grace. She looked down at her feet to see a pair of slippers as pure as gold.

Once the bright glow surrounding her had passed, Maureen walked to the pond near by to see her reflection. Her face was covered in elegant make up; the sparkles by her eyes made her look almost like a mystical fairy princess. Her hair that was once let down, now was twisted in a regal bun with a curl on each side loose, allowing it to frame her face. New pearl earings matched her pearl necklace that had once belonged to her mother that she had thought was lost forever.

She turned back to her mother estatic. "How can I ever thank you, mother?" she asked hugging the spirit.

Her mother pushed her back gently saying, "Have fun tonight and wear this." Upon her daughter's head she placed a simple silver tiara. It was nothing extravagant, at least compaired to the rest of the outfit. However, it brought the look together with a modesty that Maureen held within her heart.

Maureen's mother kissed her head and smiled. "There is only one rule you must obey with this, sweet heart."

The girl looked up curiously. "What is it?"

"When you go to the ball, you must leave before midnight. The enchantment will not last all night and will be returned back to the flowers then. When you return to the ball in the up coming days all you need to do is visit the flowers and they will dress you as you are now again. Do you understand, Maureen?"

"I understand." Maureen nodded.

"Step into the roses once again and they will send you on your way," her mother explained while she slowly began to disappear.

"Will I ever see you again, mother?" Maureen called with teary eyes before stepping into the flower bed.

"One day, my child, one day." Her mother left a lingering kiss on her head as her voice faded away.

And so, her mother's spirit was gone. Maureen sighed being left alone in the woods once more. The tingling sensation returned as the flowers worked their magic on sending her to the palace grounds. The girl, who was finally getting her wish, closed her eyes and smiled contently. _To my very first ball._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Not What She Asked For

The ball began the moment the sun went down and the moon came up. Guests of all classes filed into the large ball room hoping to get a glimpse of the prince. Young maidens 18 and older were what the king and queen were seeking for their youngest son and were determinded to find one. It was tradition for child of the royal famiy to have a ball and on the last day declare who they are to wed.

It was a stupid tradition. That was Benny's opinion. As the prince he had no choice but adhere to his parents' wishes. When he complained the first day of planning of his birthday ball, he had argued Collins had thought it unnessisary as well. They countered him with the reminder his brother was happy in the end when he had found Angel. "Who knows," his sister-in-law said to him after breakfast, "maybe your true love will show up too." But what did he care about true love? There was no need for him to get married besides image. His brother would inherit the throne not him.

Currently Prince Benny sat on his throne beside an empty seat; Collins was nowhere to be found. His father, who sat a seat away, waved it off as nothing. His mother sat at her husband's right side, as usual, and beside Angel who was ecstatic for the ball to begin. He watched as his mother stood to proclaim the ball to officially commence. A line of girls stood below the steps awaiting their dance. His mother gave him a look that told him to start as well.

Prince Benny stood and walked down to the first woman. She was blonde, as most of them were, in a large pink dress. Nothing he was really attracted to but he knew his duty. With a charming smile, he extended his hand and they moved to the dance floor. The first song was a light, bright tune that involved no time for conversation. After a few moments, the rest of the guests joined them in the dance. It was going to be a long night.

Many girls later, Benny decided to take a break. "You have my word, as a prince, that I will return and dance with the rest of you," he told the girls who gave a sound to show their disappointment. Their faces quickly turned to happiness once again. When he had reached the punch bowl, tossing back a cup, Benny turned to glare at the source of laughter.

Mark, the trusted steward, couldn't help but laugh at Prince Benny. As loyal servent, he was aware the prince wasn't enjoying his own party, to which he sympathized with him. As a friend, however, the look of clear annoyance made it difficult not to make fun of.

"Sorry, your highness," Mark said failing to cover his laughing with a cough. "I just couldn't help but notice that you...seem relieved."

Prince Benny smiled at his friend, offering him a cup of punch of his own."You could say that. See any one interessting here?"

"For you or for me?" Mark asked sheepishly accepting the drink.

"Has someone caught your eye, Mark?" Benny asked with a raised eyebrow.

The prince's question made Mark almost choke on his drink. "O-of course not. This is about you. And no...to both, I suppose."

It was now Benny's turn to laugh. It was always amusing to make Mark turn red. Patting the blonde man on the back, he said "I'm only jesting, Mark. Although, I must say that's disappointing in both cases."

Looking through the crowd, Benny saw his other friend approching them. Sir Davis, or as Mark and Benny called him, "Roger, knight of the assholes."

Roger scowled at the name. "You're lucky you're the prince and we're in public or else I'd hit you so hard you'd wish you-"

"Roger," Mark warned with a fake smile, "You're drawing attention."

Roger turned his head to see some of the girls starring with confused looks on their faces. "Sorry," he finally said looking at Benny again. "But for the record you realize if I'm the king of the assholes, you're the asshole since I work for you, right?"

"Am I denying that accuasation?" Benny replied with a sly smile. Roger just returned one of his own.

Suddenly Roger remembered why he walked over to them in the first place."Have either of you seen Angel's cousin?" he asked.

"You mean Mimi?" Mark asked looking surprised at his friend. He suspected they were secretly courting but recently the two have been arguing alot.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to her." Roger replied rubbing his neck.

"Sorry, Man, I haven't," Benny answered.

Then the clock chimed. 8 o'clock on the dot. Benny sighed taking another sip of his drink. _Will this night just en-_ He stopped mid thought as everyone else in the room froze. It was strange to say the least. Prince Benny followed their gazes up to the entrance steps. There stood the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She glowed of beauty. The essence around her made his dreadful night so much more bright.

Maureen stood at the top of the steps smiling from ear to ear. She was finally at her first ball and she couldn't be happier. Everyone's eyes were on her, which was a little uneasy being as she not use to the attention, but she loved it all the same. She decended the stair case with as much grace as a girl who was treated like a servent could. For once in her life, she felt...beautiful.

The room returned to normal again. The moment Maureen reached the marble tiled grey floor, Prince Benny's senses returned. "Who is that?" he asked his friends. Mark shrugged starring at the women as well; watching her make her way across the room.

"I don't know," Roger answered. "Maybe Mimi, knows." His eyes scaned the crowd once more and found the woman he was serching for. "Excuse me, gentlemen."

* * *

Mimi stood on the wall watching the couples dance closely on the dance floor. It's been five hours since she last spoke to Roger and she was still angry. All she wanted was one dance but he said no. A straight to the point "no." There was no explaination after the reply so she stormed away. It wasn't until after talking to Angel before the ball that she realized maybe he had a reason to say no. Then again she still didn't want to talk to him yet. So far she had been successful in avoiding the knight. At least until now.

Roger was in clear view walking towards her but it was too late to move in the opposite direction.

"Lady Mimi, wait." Roger grabbed her hand gently before she could go any further away from him. "Please, I just want to talk." The petit girl looked up at him glaring. Her eyes softened at the pleading look in his eyes. "I'm sorry-"

"Sir Davis, do you even know why you are apologizing?" Mimi snapped. She knew he hated when she called him Sir Davis. It was too distant; for both of them.

He leaned in to whisper to her. "Mimi, I'm sorry I said I wouldn't dance with you."

She looked at the floor with a sigh. "I'm not mad because you said no. I'm mad that you couldn't tell me why."

"I know." She looked up once again to find her lover looking guilty. "I said no because...I don't know how to."

Mimi's eyes widened with amusement. "You don't know how to dance?!" she practically shouted giggling.

"Shh. No need to make a big anouncement out of it." Roger suddenly began to turn red in the face. He ran his hand through his short, dirty blonde hair in an effort to hide his embaressment.

"Oh sweetie," Mimi said softly, placing her slender tan hand on his cream colored cheek. "I can teach you. Just give me one dance."

Reluctantly, Roger agreed; showing his acceptance by taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor in a fast waltz. It took a few miss-steps but eventually he got the hand of it. "My, my, Sir Davis," Mimi mocked leading their dance, "if you keep this pace up, you'll be able to lead _me_ by the time the 6th night come to an end."

"I'm sure, Lady Mimi," he chuckled holding her close. "I do have a question for you, though." Mimi looked up at him signaling him to continue. "Where have you been for the past few hours? I've been looking all over for you."

It was her turn to blush. "I only just slipped in to see how the ball was going. I didn't plan on staying long." A faint smile graced her ruby colored lips as she added, "Until now."

A proud smile formed on Roger's face. "I'm glad to hear that. So you don't know who that mysterious woman that entered is?"

Mimi looked at him confused. "What woman?"

* * *

Prince Benny had returned, as promied, to dance with the other young women awaiting him. Every time he spun, he strained to see if he could get a glimps of that mysterious angel that entered the room. Then there she was; at the buffet table talking to a group of girls he had been aquainted with tonight.

The song ended, allowing Benny to make his excuse to leave. Smoothly he approched the girl. "Excuse me, Miss?"

Maureen turned at the new voice, curious as the girls around her suddenly began giggling. She blushed when she realized it was the prince himself. "Oh, um, hello," she replied giving a curtesy. She didn't know what else to do. Luckily, he bowed back, thus easing her nerves.

Their eyes met in a moment of pause. Prince Benny felt something he never had before. Maureen, on the other hand, just didn't know what to say. He, however, did. "I couldn't help but notice that I haven't had the pleasure of dancing with you tonight. Would you do me the honor of joining me for a song?"

Maureen watched in slow motion as he offered his hand to her. Truthfully she wasn't one for dancing. These heels were not made for it, nor were they really for walking either. How could you say no to royalty, though? In the end, she gave a curt nod before taking his hand.

For hours, they danced. Two and a half hours to be exact. Her feet hurt yet she didn't mind for some reason. On some level she was enjoying herself. As they danced they smiled at the other, he more longlingly than her. They were currently in a slow waltz; his hand on her hip, her hand on his sholder, their other hands clasped together with their bodies close.

Once the song had concluded, Maureen realized the close proxmitity they were in and blushed. The prince thought this action was cute. "I've enjoyed this," he said as they stood there motionless.

"Me too," she responded. She could see him inching his face closer to hers as he spoke again.

"I'm afraid I don't even know your name." His lips were a breath away from hers.

She wasn't ready for this. The only friends she had was a wig makers daughter and 'niece' whom she hadn't seen in months. She was never the type of girl to drool over guys, although she noticed many of them drooling over her. This would be her first kiss, at 19 years old no less; and she didn't want this. All she wanted was to go to the ball. She did not ask for the Prince to fall for her. Of all people, why her?

A bell chimed. Maureen jumped back to look at the clock. Five minute until midnight. _Thank God, _she thought. "I-I'm sorry," she said picking up her skirt, preparing to run. "I have to go."

"Wait, please-" But Benny wasn't fast enough for the mysterious woman. He couldn't loose her. He was in love, or so he thought he was. He watched helplessly as she ran up the stairs and out of the palace in all her shimmering glory. He had to find her.

"Mark! Roger!" he called hurrying over to his steward and knight.

"Yes, sir?" Mark asked worriedly. Roger came towards them a few seconds later.

"That girl-the one I was dancing with- I have to find her," the prince explained.

"What happened?" Roger asked not sure what was going on.

"She just ran out. I don't know what happened. She just ran."

The blonde men exchanged looks before nodding towards Benny. "We'll do our best to track her for you," the knight said.

"Thank you," Benny breathed out, relieved.

And so, Mark and Roger left the ball to search for the mysterious woman that had captured their friend's heart. Maureen had a good head start but Mark and Roger wouldn't be far behind. They would find her one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 A New Friend

She hadn't known how long she'd been running. Her feet ached, yet if that was caused by the running or the dancing, she couldn't tell. A few yards back the dress had lost its glow but remainded intact. When she left, voices called after her to stop. She couldn't though. The prince had asked her name and she was afraid. The magic wouldn't last much longer which would expose who she really was, not only to him but her stepmother as well. She had seen the woman lurking about, watching and waiting for her to make a mistake. Even as a stranger, the woman looked down on her with false superiority.

Maureen ran into a clear opening in the woods. Fresh, wet mud on the ground caused her to slip and fall hard on the dirt. "Ow," she groaned, landing on her backside.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked a new voice, startling the girl.

"Yes," she replied breathless as she tried standing up, "Just...resting."

On her feet once more, Maureen looked at the source of the voice. It was a woman. Her coffee colored skin glowed in the moonlight. Her dark, short brown curls gently blew in the wind as her warm chocolate eyes starred concernly back into Maureen's. It made her feel..safe? The woman wore a simple dress, as most commoners did; a lilac purple dress with a unique swirl design at the hem and waist line. Over her slender shoulders rested a white woolen shall to keep out the cool air. For someone so plain, she had a sweet beauty about her.

Then the woman spoke, breaking Maureen's strange trance. "Were you at the prince's Ball?" she asked curiously eying the fallen woman's dress.

"Yes," Maureen replied becoming more preoccupied with wiping the dirt and leaves off her behind.

"How very luck you are," the woman said with a hint of longing in her sigh. "But what ever are you doing in the woods at this hour of the night?"

Before Maureen could respond, Roger and Mark were heard in the distance. Panicked, Maureen signaled for the stranger to keep quiet as she dashed to hide behind a large tree. Less than a moment later, the men reached the clearing with no sign of the prince's mystery woman. They took a second to catch their breath seeing as who ever the woman was, she had speed on her side. Mark suddenly noticed they were not alone.

"Pardon us, madame," said the steward trying to regain a steady breathing. "Did you happen to see a young woman in a ball gown pass through?"

The woman shook her head. "No. I don't think so, sir," she answered.

"I think I see her over there," Roger announced pointing in the direction of the tree Maureen stood by. "Come on."

The woman watched the men run pass Maureen and disappear deeper in the woods. Both women let out a breath neither knew was being held in.

"Thank you," Maureen said sincerly.

"Those two work for the prince," the woman stated. "If a prince was looking for me, I'd have to find a good reason for running." The woman did indeed have a good reason to run. That is, if she was ever chased by one.

"Well, what brings _you_ here?" Maureen asked defensively.

The darker woman smirked at the flustered girl before her. "I'm waiting for my brother who is somewhere out in the woods. He's lifting a curse."

"Oh?" Maureen asked impressed.

"Oh yes," was the woman's response with a light laugh. It was a laugh Maureen found she liked. Maureen watched the strange woman sit on a large rock then turn back to her as if wanting a story. "Now, the prince, what was he like?"

"Well..." She sat beside the woman as she thought of an answer. _What was there to say? _"He's a nice prince."

"And?" The woman was pushing for more.

"And it's a very nice ball. When I entered everyone starred at first, which was a little uncomfortable, but the food and wine was good."

"And the prince?"

"Oh, him..." Maureen casted her eyes to the floor. "He's tall?"

"Is that all? Did you dance? With him?"

"We did nothing _but_ dance. It was got tiring after awhile. I'm glad I got to the the buffet when I did. I'd be starving."

"And the prince?"

"He has charm for a prince, I guess. It's not like I meet a large range." She looked up at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you asking me all these questions about the prince?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You can have him you want him. I take no offence. Trust me, you'd be doing me a favor."

"No, I-" It's was the woman's turn to look away. "Sorry. I don't plan on going to the ball and was just wondering how it was going. I have no intress in Prince Benny."

"Me too," Maureen smiled at her. The woman returned her gaze to the paler woman and smiled back.

"Are you returning to the ball tomorrow night?"

"Perhaps," Maureen sighed looking up at the star lit sky.

Maureen's mind wondered and didn't notice the woman starring at her. Something with in Maureen was calling to the woman silently. What it was the stranger couldn't tell. Slowly her hand moved to touch Maureen's arm but changed her mind at the last minute. The light breeze caused by the sudden action made Maureen look back at the woman.

"I-It's getting late," she stuttered standing up. "I should be going."

The woman gave a small in agreement to show she understood. "Goodbye, then. Maybe our paths will cross again."

"Maybe," Maureen repeated. "Goodbye to you, as well."

With that, Maureen ran deeper into the woods leaving the stranger alone. Feeling mixed emotions about what had just transpired, Joanne sighed sadly looking in the direction the woman who crossed her path by chance had taken. Silently, Joanne made her own wish that she could meet the beautiful woman again. If the stars alined correctly, they would.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Having a Moment

When Maureen returned home the night before, she asked her stepsisters and stepmother how the ball had gone. They said it was splendid except for this "spoiled diva princess" who took the attention of the prince away from the other girls. They didn't suspect anything was afoot. Even her stepmother saw no difference about Maureen from when they had left. By the time she got home the magic was completely gone leaving nothing of the glorious outfit left. The elegant princess version returned to a dull, miserable cinder girl. However, the miserable part was replaced with a sense of happiness.

Once again Maureen went to her mother's grave, stepped into the bed of roses, and was dressed in her ball gown before being transported to the gates of the palace. She ascended the steps and was starred at once again when she reached the top. It didn't last as long as before, which made her feel more relaxed than yesterday. The scene before her was a nice change from her day. It was full of pointless cleaning and cooking for her 'family' that hadn't eaten any of it. Alison and Alexi claimed to needing to look skinny for the night and her stepmother was in town most of the afternoon for shopping. It didn't matter though. Her thoughts had been on the ball and that strange woman she had met in the woods.

Maureen was not the only one lost in thought that day. Prince Benny walked aimlessly throughout the palace thinking about the woman he danced with. He was disappointed when his friends had turned up empty handed and with no further news. During meal time, he sulked in his chair poking at his food. His brother starred confused at him until his dear wife, Angel, explained what had occcured. His only words of wisdom to his younger brother was "That's sucks, dude."

Currently, the eldest prince was missing from the party again. Likewise, Benny was stuck twirling 'potential wives' around the dance floor. That is until he looked up to the steps, as he had already been doing many times since the second night's balls began, and saw _her_. Was it possible for someone to get more beautiful? Their eyes connected and unlike the reaction he expected, she moved quickly down the steps and out of his sight. He opened his mouth to excuse himself but there was no point to it now. Benny sighed before turning back around and putting a fake smile on his face. _I'm sure I can find her later, _he thought.

* * *

Maureen let out a breath of relief as she weaved her way in and out of the crowd. _Surely, he's gotten over me by now, right? _she thought taking a glass of wine. _Why the hell would he go after me? Must be high or some shit._ During her moment of peace, Maureen watched her surroundings in admiration. Elderly ladies sat at a table together chatting away about gossip through out the kindom, older men, who surely served in battles, drank ale after toasting to a less than genius comment; foolish girls stood in line waiting for their dance with the prince, and the young scholar men exchanged revolutionary ideas. As she watched young couples glide against the dance floor, she saw Mimi smiling happily into the eyes of a blonde man. _That must be who she was speaking of. Not a bad choice._

Her gaze was interrupted by a shoulder knocking into her own. "Sorry," Maureen and the person said at the same time. It just so happened to be Angel, or more precisely, Princess Angel.

"Oh, my, my," Angel said reconizing the woman before her. "You're a little trouble starter, aren't you?"

"Ex-excuse me? I don't think I understand." Maureen hadn't a clue what she was referring to.

"I'm sorry, dear," Angel laughed to herself. "I just assumed you knew how smitten you've made my brother-in-law. He hasn't been quite himself since you ran off last night."

"Oh." The brunette's reaction was meek as she looked to the ground.

Angel smirked adjusting the girl's tiara that fell a few inches forward. "It's nothing to feel bad about, chica. It's been a nice break from dealing with how he really is."

Maureen couldn't help but laugh at that. "I can imagine that."

But that laugh mixed with that comment struck Angel with a memory of a younger girl. _"I can imagine that," a young Maureen laughed with Mimi after Angel told them her tale of Evita the Akita. _That was two years ago. "Say, don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked cautiously.

Maureen smiled feeling comfortable enough to answer Angel. However, before Maureen could respond, Prince Benny had approched them. "Hello, Miss," he greeted bowing as he took Maureen's had and kissed it. She gave a smaller smile in response. "I hope I'm not interupting anything." Benny looked between the two women for an answer.

"Not at all, Benny," Angel replied. "Just two girls having a chat." Maureen nodded to confirm her white lie.

Benny then looked to Maureen again. "I hope you won't mind then if I asked for another dance? I did enjoy your company last night very much." For a split second she thought of declining but decided against it.

"Sure," she answered taking his hand again.

The song was an even tempo and simple to follow. Her heels still caused her discomfort but at least he didn't step on her feet. He was a very good dancer in her opinion. Not that she had much experience in dance partners. Benny watched her face as they moved around the floor. As he was admiring her, he couldn't help but get the sense she didn't want to be dancing. He had an idea that could fix that, though.

When she song ended with Benny bowing and Maureen curtesying, he spoke his idea. "I feel like I should point out that you didn't seem into the dancing," she said with a chuckle.

A blush formed on Maureen's cheeks as she felt guilty. "I'm sorry. It's not you, it's-"

"No need to apologize," he told her sincerly. "I was thinking that maybe we can step outside for some fresh air and sit down. Trust me, it will be much easier to talk and not worry about others eavesdropping there."

"Alright," Maureen smiled. She was just glad to hear that she could sit down.

It was very pleasent in the garden at night. A small breeze made it enjoyable to sit in the spring weather, day or night. Prince Benny lead Maureen to sit on the large fountain in the middle of the palace garden. It was his favorite spot.

"This is my favorite spot," he told her once they had settled on the edge. "It have the best view to look at all the flowers in the garden, the castle lights up at this time of night along with the fountain, and one of my best memories is swimming in the fountain's water when I was a little boy."

He was glad when that made her laugh. "Didn't you ever get in trouble for doing that?"

"Everytime." They shared a laugh. "It was my brother, Collins' fault though. He told me I couldn't do it because I wasn't smart enough to get in but I proved him wrong everytime. Looking back now, I realize I was tricked but I don't regret it."

"Forget regret or life is yours to miss," Maureen added reciting her favorite quote.

"That's funny. I know someone who always says that. Do you happen to know Mimi Marquez? When she lived in the village she was just a wig maker's daughter but since her cousin moved in here and her father passed away she's been living here as well. Maybe you know-" Benny suddenly laughed looking in the opposite direction of his mysterious love. "I'm sorry. It's foolish of me to think that you're from the village as well." He turned back towards her and cupped her cheek with his hand speaking softer. "I'm sure I would have noticed such a beautiful face before in my kingdom."

"Thank you," Maureen whispered a little uncomfortable but he didn't notice. She felt him lean in, like he had the night before, as he asked the same question.

"What's your name?"

Suddenly, a new presence joined them. "Prince Benny!" Mimi shouted causing the two to jump _apart. Bless you, Mimi, _Maureen thought closing her eyes with relief. "Your mother is looking for you and needs you now. I suggest you hurry."

Benny looked at Maureen apologetically before going back inside. "I'll return as soon as I can." With that he was gone. Mimi scrutinized the girl sitting on the fountain."Thank you, Mimi," Maureen told her friend softly. The petit brunette's eyes widened with a smile to match.

"Maureen?!" Mimi asked in a loud whisper. "I thought it was you!"

Mimi grabbed Maureen pulled her into hug causing the taller girl to laugh at her friends antics. "You're suppose to be my best friend. Of course you should have known it was me. It's not like I'm wearing a mask is it."

"Mo," Mimi said pulling away. "You look absolutly stunning! How-"

"It's a long story that I'll explain to you later."

"What are you doing here? It's hard to believe Cruella let you out of the house."

"That's because _Ella_ didn't," Maureen replied correcting her stepmother's name. She may have been cruel but Mimi's pun was less than brillent. Maureen constantly reminded her of that. "I have to leave before midnight or else-"

"You'll get caught. I get it." That wasn't exactly what she was going to say but Mimi was close enough. Just then the clock chimed: 11:55. Maureen sent her friend a worried look which Mimi received loud and clear. "Follow me. I know a way for you can leave without being noticed." Mimi grabbed Maureen's hand and pulled her along the side of the palace.

* * *

When Benny reached his mother she was talking to Angel, which was his sign he was no longer needed. Shaking his head, he returned to the garden to find it empty. _Where'd she go?_ Mark found the prince standing there looking perplexed. "Your highness," he said announcing his presence. "Is everything alright?"

Benny turned to his steward. "She was just here. That girl. I left for less than five minutes and now she's gone again."

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" Mark suggeted.

"Hey Benny! Mark!" Roger called for them. Both men ran along the side of the palace to find Roger standing beside a guilty looking Mimi.

"Mimi, where'd she go?" Benny asked.

The hispanic woman didn't answer. Instead Roger said, "She just ran into the woods again."

"She has to be home before midnight," Mimi explained.

"Come on, Rog," Mark said running after the mysterious young woman.

"Mimi do you know who she is?" Benny's voice asked almost pleading.

"I'm sorry, Benny," she lied, "Can't say that I do."

* * *

Maureen tumbled into the clearing with an 'uff.' _I'm getting tired of these shoes,_ she thought with detest. Joanne had been sitting on the near by rock and saw the other woman fall...again. She was in the same gown as the night before and looked just as lovely. Meanwhile, Joanne felt like a dirt maid being in the same clothes from the night before but dirtier. "Are you alright?" Joanne asked standing to help her up.

"Oh, yes," Maureen answered taking the offered hand. The moment their fingers touched a warm feeling went through Joanne as a tingle shot through Maureen's vains. "Thank you," she finished softly. Joanne awkwardly nodded.

A tense silence surrounded them. "So," Joanne began, "how was the ball this night?"

"Um, still nice," Maureen replied shifting her weight.

"And the prince?"

Maureen gave a shy smile to the stranger. "He's still chasing me which is rather unwanted." She moved to sit on the rock where Joanne joined her. "I mean if he knew who I really was he wouldn't think twice about wanting me. Most days I don't even like _being_ me."

"I'm sure he's not that shallow," Joanne tried to say not seeing any flaw in the woman beside her.

"But guys like him want a princess. I only wanted the feeling for one night and now I feel obligated to go."

"Like a royal duty?"

"Like my only chance I have for a moment of freedom. Let's just say I don't go out much."

"I can relate to that." And that was the truth.

"I'm afraid I might have been rude to him but for some reason I'm still being pursued. It makes no sense."

"He's a male attracted to a woman," the stanger said logicly. "It makes plenty of sense."

Maureen giggled knowing she was right. "I don't really think I'm in the mood to talk about the ball. So what's your story? Is your brother still out lifting a curse?"

Joanne starred at the ground a little scared to share. "It's nothing interesting." She spared a look at the bruenette and saw curiousity in her bright green eyes. "A few years ago I was sent to France to study with their royal schooling system. When I turned 18 I knew I would have to return home and be forced to marry after I become 21."

"Like the royal family," Maureen realized.

"Preciesely. Once the prince chooses his bride, I will have to start the preperations to find my husband. I'm only 20. I'm not ready."

"And what's the curse that your brother is lifting?" Maureen asked truely interressted in this woman's story.

"It's silly, really. He believes if I'm able to find 'true love' in the normal traditional way, my parents will be convinced to let me choose who and when I get married. It's not a litteral curse but it feels like one nonetheless."

"Well they do say true love's kiss is the most powerful magic of all."

Joanne no longer wanted to talk about herself and changed topics quickly. "Anyways, it's hard for me to understand your avoidence to the prince."

Maureen scoffed not liking the new topic of choice. "I have no desire for a prince. Or a castle. Or even gowns."

"Nonsense every girl dreams-" Before her sentence could be finished, Mark and Roger shouted about which way to go. "Wait," Joanne said reaching for the woman's hand. The feeling shot through their bodies again 10 times more powerful then it was when they touched before. Quickly they moved away from each other. "I-I'm sorry."

"I-it's alright," Maureen stuttered not knowing what had happened. "I-I have to go." Then she ran home.

* * *

**AN: So how are you liking the story so far? If anyone else is reading this, please tell me what you think in a review. And also thank you to the one person that has been reviewing so far. To answer the question of "when do they get together?" I say: there no need to rush things **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Take Time to Think

The next day, Maureen did her chores with out complaint. Her stepsisters spent most of the morning in bed to get their "beauty rest" while their mother went to town to pick up a few more jewels her daughters could wear in order to attract the prince away from that "tramp of a princess." When noon came, Maureen finished organizing the parlor room as there was a knock on the door. Adjusting her red clothed head band on her mattered curls and brushing off her skirt, Maureen answered the door.

There stood Mimi in a pretty blue spring dress that was much nicer than what Maureen ever saw her wear. Of course Mimi was always able to make what she had look good but by living in the palace, she could now buy the most splendid of outfits. The large matching blue hat was a little over the top though.

"Oh Mo," Mimi said pulling her friend in a sudden hug. "I'm glad you made it home alright."

"What are you talking about?" a new voice asked. The two girls broke apart to see Alison on the stairs glaring at Mimi. "She was here all night. There's no reason to care anyways."

"What do you want, Alison?" Maureen asked bitterly.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you. Mother doesn't like it when _you_ have guests," retorted the stepsister.

"Whatever," Maureen glared back. "I was here and you know it so it doesn't matter what Mimi said. Now, what did you want?"

Alison sniffed in the air. "Alexi and I are going to the cafe to have lunch with our friends. We expect to have our shoes shined and dresses cleaned before we return."

Not long after, Alison and Alexi finally left the house leaving Mimi and Maureen alone. Mimi eyed Maureen closely watching her shine the horrendible girls' shoes. "I'm not going crazy, am I?" she finallly asked, sitting across from her friend.

Maureen looked up from the black shoe confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know I saw you last night at the ball. You looked completely different from now but I know you when I see you."

A smirk found it's way to the brunette's pink lips. "Yes that was me. But why would I tell Alison that if she would rat me out to my stepmother?"

"Oh, Maureen," Mimi said fondly. "You have to explain to me what happened."

"After you explain to me who that boy you were dancing with was."

A blush found its way to Mimi's tan cheeks. "Fair enough. His name is Sir Roger Davis. He's a knight for the royal family. We met at Angel and Collins wedding since he was part of the groom's party."

"Are you two courting?"

"We haven't actually told other people but..." Mimi raised her hand to show a promise ring Roger had given her a week ago. It was a small diamond on a silver band. Maureen gasped admiring the special ring. "Officially he asked the first night of the ball and I said yes. It's not such good time to make an announcement being the prince's search-for-a-wife ball and everything." At the mention of the ball, Maureen looked away at the floor. "Hey. I answered your question so now you answer mine.

"Fine," Maureen sighed. "It all started with a wish." And so Maureen told her about seeing her mother's spirit, the roses, the ball, why she ran, and a little bit of the woman she met in the woods. "I honestly just wanted to see what the fuss was about. Get drunk a little, dance for a song or two, then that would be it."

"You're complaining? He's a _prince_, Mo. And trust me. He wants _you bad_."

"But that doesn't mean I want _him_," Maureen said frustrated. "I don't even think I'm going tonight."

"What?!" Mimi stood up and got very close to Maureen's face. "You can not _not_ go! I mean-" The 18 year old gasped before jumping up and down. "We can go together tonight!"

"Mimi, I don't know-"

"I'll meet you outside once you're able to go to your mother's grave. You won't regret it."

"Meems, I-" Maureen stopped to say no when she saw Mimi giving her a classic begging face. "Alright, alright, I'll go."

* * *

Mimi was waiting outside when Roger came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled as he kissed her neck. "Roger," she laughed pushing him away. "Stop. People will see." He laughed pecking her lips. "What are you doing out here?" he asked her. "I'm waiting for a friend," she said slyly. Roger was about to ask who until the clicking of heels caught his attention. It was the woman he was sent to chase after the past two nights. "You," he said looking at Maureen in shock.

"Roger, this is-" Mimi looked at Maureen remembering that she didn't want her identy to be known. "My friend. And, this is my Roger."

Maureen offered her hand to him to shake. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"Uh. You too," Roger replied confused.

An awkward silence surrounded them with no one knowing what to say. Mimi decided to make a move. "So...let's go, shall we?" Maureen took Roger's arm and held her hand out to her friend for support. They reached the top of the stairs gaining the attention of the crowd. When they reached the floor, Mimi whispered in Maureen's ear, "Let's go get a drink." Maureen smiled nodding as she thought, _That's an excellent idea. _

The two drank their red wine as they caught up. Roger walked away to see if he could find Benny. An hour passed when Mimi saw her cousin across the room. "Oh, I see Angel. I'll be back in a moment." Maureen nodded understanding before standing awkwardly with her glass of wine. Slowly she found herself at an empty table in the back. The party had become such a bore. All the bright and splendid things she imagined about the ball had run out of their magic. She felt like she had no reason to continue to put this magnificant dress on for this ball. She downed the rest of her drink waiting for the night to be over.

Another drink appeared infront of her suddenly. She followed the arm that held the alcohol and found the face of Roger. "Thanks," she said accepting the drink.

The knight took the seat beside her with a glass of his own. "No very interessting, is it?" he asked. She nodded taking a sip. "So, you and the prince..."

"There's nothing there," she said bluntly.

"Not from what I could tell," he retorted. "His mind has been elsewhere ever since he saw you. Seriously, he won't shut up about it."

A laugh escaped her lips. "How very flattering. I'm sorry, Sir Davis, but you should tell your prince I can't picture us having a future together. You have to understand, I've never been the type of girl to fantisize about marrying a prince."

"I can see it," he smiled.

"See what?" Maureen asked with a raised eyebrow and a warry smile.

"How you and Mimi are friends. She told me on our first date that she'd prefer a knight to a prince any day."

"Hate to break it to you," she said with a laugh, "but she might have said that to make you feel better about yourself. As children I couldn't count the amount of times Mimi said she was going to marry one of the princes." Roger's face fell as he said "Oh." A warm smile graced Maureen's face as she leaned in closer to him. "But I think she changed her mind when she met you."

Roger's face glowed with pride knowing she was speaking genuinely. "Thank you," he said. A new presence then joined them. Mark, the steward, grinded at the two as he stood closer to Roger. "Oh, this is Mark," the knight introduced. Maureen gave a small wave as a hello. Roger turned to his friend to say, "She's not sharing a name and not budging to reveal it either."

"Nice to meet you," Mark said shaking her hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to," she replied standing and letting him lead her to the dance floor. They stood a respectable distance apart from each other as he held her hand and rested his other hand on the small of her back while she placed her deligant hand on his shoulder. In her heels, she stood a foot or two taller than the short blonde man which might have looked a tad bit funny yet she enjoyed something that was different from dancing with just the prince.

"Well this is a nice change," she commented moving to the rhythm of the music.

"What is?" Mark asked.

"Dancing with someone else," she clarified.

"Oh," he laughed. "Well you did make an impression with his highness."

"So I've heard." A few moments of silence stood between them as they moved around the floor. "You dance very well. Mark, right?"

"Yes and thank you. I took lessons as a child. My mother said it was a skill most women liked a man to have."

"She wasn't wrong," Maureen joked.

"So what brings a lovely lady, such as yourself, to the ball tonight?"

"Mimi actually."

"You know Mimi?" Mark asked surprised.

"We were childhood friends. Truthfully, I thought a night home would be nicer but she practically dragged me here."

"I'm sorry to hear that. In the past few months, I've come to learn how convincing the girl can be. Including her pyscological tacticts along side her more physical ones. One time I wouldn't tell her where Angel was because I was asked not to and she grabbed me by the ear demanding I tell her. Let's just say I enjoy keeping my hearing so I broke under pressure."

Maureen let out a hearty laugh. "That sounds like her. You're mistake was getting in the middle between one of her and her cousin's arguments."

Mark laughed as well. "You're right. Say, do you know Princess Angel too?"

"We've met a few times. Most times the topic didn't drift any further than fashion."

"You're just full of interesting factoids."

"Factoids?"

"I apologize," he blushed. "My inner scholar appears to have come out."

They spun one last time, both smiling. Behind Mark, Maureen saw Alison smiling brightly being held in the arms of a tall man. When her stepsister and the man did a half turn Maureen found the face of the prince. He shared an identical smile to the blonde woman. Their eyes connected as the music ended and the crowd applauded. His happy face turned to shock upon seeing his mystery woman again. Why did she feel hurt?

Mark looked to see Maureen's change of disposition. "Are you alright, Miss?"

She turned towards him quickly, still in a haze. "I-I have to go." She picked up her skirt quickly as she made her way out the door. She could hear Prince Benny calling after her but she didn't stop. She needed to get out.

"Maureen?" Mimi said as her best friend sped past the petit woman. "Hey!" she shouted running close behind. When they reached the edge of the gate Mimi called, "Where are you going? There's still an hour until midnight! Mo!" But the girl was gone. She disappeared through the trees and the darkness of the woods.

The prince suddenly showed up at her side. "Mimi, did you know who that was?" Mimi looked up startled. His large brown eyes begged her for an answer. If she told she'd be helping a friend yet she'd be betraying a closer one.

"I-I need to go lay down," was the only answer she gave. She left in a flourish of skirts as Mark and Roger ran past her, chasing after her friend for Benny; no doubt. When she reached her room she looked out the window down at the trees blowing in the wind. _I hope you know what you're doing, Mo._


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Skip the Ball and Come to Me

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope those who are silently reading this like it too. **

The moon was the darkest it had been in the past three nights. Maureen could not see which direction she was turning and yet at the same time her feet showed her where to go. She was so use to seeing in the midnight sky, it became so strange to be in the woods at 10 o'clock.

Her foot slid on a patch of wet leaves that sent her tumbling to the ground. Her feelings of hurt turned to annoyence. _I'm sure to be sore before the prince chooses his bride. _A lovely laughter rang in her ears changing her mood. It was the stranger who made Maureen's stomach fill with butterflies as her heart fluttered in her chest.

"You take plenty of spills, don't you?" Joanne asked as she smirked at the woman below her. She held a hand out to help her up. Maureen smiled shyly back accepting the help.

"Well, I can't take all the credit," the brunnette began. "These shoes simply did not like those leaves."

They laughed together as if they were old friends reliving a moment. Maureen was the first to stop when she noticed something. Joanne eyed her carefully when she saw a faint blush rush to the girl's pale cheeks. "What is it?" she asked fearing she had done something wrong when perfect green eyes refused to meet her less worthy brown eyes.

Slowly, Maureen looked at the woman causing her to blush harder. "We're still holding hands," she whispered. Joanne's eyes widened when she looked down to find the other girl was correct. She sheepishly apologized as she tried pulling away but a vanilla hand held the chocolate one back. "I don't mind," the woman told her enjoying the contrast of their fingers locked together. "Unless you..." Maureen trailed off not knowing if she was stepping over a line.

"No," Joanne answered quickly. She smiled back giving the slender hand a gental squeeze. "No. I don't mind either."

The two ended up sitting on the large rock while they began to talk. Neither wanted the feeling the other's company brought them to end.

"I feel bad that I don't even know your name," Joanne began softly.

A chuckly came from Maureen in response. "That's funny. The prince asks me that every night."

"Well if it makes you feel any better: I don't feel comfortable sharing my name too. It's not that I don't trust you-"

"Our identities are something none of us truely want," Maureen finished. Joanne looked towards the ground nodding. Then, an idea stuck Maureen. "We can give each other nicknames! That way we can call each other something."

"Nicknames?" the woman asked questionally.

"Yes," confirmed the cinder girl.

Joanne thought it over for a moment. "It would be nice to finally address you by something" Maureen smiled brightly. "So what do I call you?"

"Well, it shouldn't be something close to my name," Maureen pondered aloud.

"It's not like I know what that is though, remember?"

"Right. Sorry." Maureen waved her hand off dismissing her last statement. "Just pick the first name that comes to mind. But don't make it completely random like...grass or what not."

Silence stood between the woman who's hands were still clasped together as they thought of the perfect nickname. "I got one!" Maureen exclaimed. She giggled as she said, "Pookie."

"Pookie?" Joanne repeated. She was unsure if she liked it. "That's...different."

Maureen pouted. "You don't like it."

That pout. That pout on those kissable lips made Joanne crumble at the woman's every will. "No. I like 'Pookie.' I think it's perfect."

Then that bright, dazzling smile reappeared. "Wonderful! Now what are you going to call me?"

The woman sheepishly answered. "HoneyBear?"

Maureen starred at her 'Pookie' letting the name sink in. It was certainly unusual to the girl's ears. She could see the conflict in Joanne's friendly brown eyes that were caused by fear her name would be rejected. And so, Maureen asked one simple question. "Why 'HoneyBear'?"

A blush now rose upon Joanne's soft brown cheeks as her eyes cased down. "It's my favorite animal. When I was a child, my mother baught me this painting of a fuzzy brown bear cub getting into pots of honey. I called the bear a honeybear since I didn't know it had a proper name. I've loved that painting for years."

Maureen squeezed Joanne's had so she could look directly into eyes as she spoke to her. "Pookie, I'd love to be your HoneyBear." Jonne smiled.

Pookie stood up straighter, becoming more confident in HoneyBear's presence. "Well, HoneyBear, how was the ball tonight?"

HoneyBear groaned when she was forced to remember. "Utterly dreadful, Pookie!" Joanne's heart soared at her new nickname but she let her continue. "It's so boring now. The only thing I looked foreward to is-" Maureen slowed down her loud rant to speak softer as she said "is running into you."

"Really?" Joanne asked surprised and flattered. Her shock turned to a smirk. "Is that why you're here early tonight, HoneyBear?" She loved the name rolling off her tounge as much as Maureen loved her voice saying it.

"Perhaps, subconsciously," Maureen admitted. "I was actually more angry when I left."

"Why?"

"It's stupid. I saw the prince dancing with someone so I got mad and ran."

"Oh," Joanne said disappointed. _Maybe she does like him._

"Don't look so sad, Pookie. It wasn't so much jealousy- I think. It was a girl I absolutely can not stand."

"Are you sure?" Joanne asked warilly.

"Positive," came the reply to reassure her crush. _Wait,_ Maureen thought._ I have a crush? _"Anyways," HoneyBear said trying to stop her thoughts, "I'm done with that bore of a ball. No more extravagent gowns and castles and most importantly: princes."

"What are you to do then?" Jaoone didn't want this to be the last she saw of this special woman.

"I suppose I go back to my life before this. Cleaning, doing rediculous chores, and...practically be treaked like a slave."

H_ow dreadful,_Joanne thought. Suddenly an idea struck her. "HoneyBear, why don't you skip the ball and come meet me here instead?"

Mareen lit up. "Pookie, you're a genius!" Before Joanne could process what was happening, she found herself in a tight hug. Quickly she melted into Maureen' arms hugging her back.

Sadly, their moment was interrupted by voices obviously in search of Maureen. "I'll come back tomorrow and meet you here," Maureen whispered reconfirming their plan. Joanne nodded before giving Maureen a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, HoneyBear."

"Goodbye, Pookie," Maureen blushed brightly running home happier than she'd ever been.

* * *

All day, Maureen had been giddy at the thought of seeing her _Pookie_. She paid no mind to the looks her stepmother gave her while she hummed a tune as she dusted the shelves. She didn't care when she heard Alison brag about dancing with the prince claiming they were in love. She even talked to Alexi, the less evil of the two, when she confessed being smittened by the short yet taller than her, blonde with glasses. The girls were so into their conversation, neither questioned how Maureen was able to tell her that the man was Mark the steward.

Maureen's stomach twirled with anticipation when her stepmother and stepsisters departed for the ball. The moment the carriage was out of sight, she blew out the candles, locked the doors and windows, wrapped her favorite scarf around her head, and then left herself.

In the woods, at her mother's grave, the roses glowed brighter than ever before. It was as if the happiness radiating off of her flowed into the flowers. Pratically skipping into the bed of roses, Maureen felt tingles around her body intesify as she was dressed to the nine and transported to the gates of the royal palace.

Unseen by prying eyes, she moved towards the trees with no fear of being chased. It wouldn't be much longer until she could see her Pookie again. As her feet inched closer and closer to the clearing, Maureen kept thinking about that kiss the woman had bestowed upon her HoneyBear's warm cheek. It happened so fast it appeared like a dream. An extreamly lovely dream. Oh, how Maureen wished to steal another kiss. Perhaps even return the favor put on those pink lips belonging to an angel. Slowly a thought occured to the girl disguised as a princess: _Am I in love? Would it be so wrong if I was? She's wonderful and beautiful and I think she loves me back. _Her own lips curled upwards into a smile._ Maybe I'll tell her tonight._

Finally, Maureen reached th clearing. "Pookie?" she called cheerfully. "Are you there?" There was no answer. _Maybe she's just lost._ She walked around the clearing calling for her friend but there was nobody there. She was alone. _It's alright,_ Maureen told herself sitting on the rock that had become theirs. _She's just a little late is all. You just have to...wait._

Time passed and no one came. Everytime a noise was made, startling Maureen, she called for Joanne but the only reply that came was from the wind. The clock chimed declaing the hour to be midnight.

She didn't come,

Maureen told herself feeling foolish. _Of course she didn't. Why would she? She doesn't love you. Who could ever love you?_

Tears pricked her hazel eyes, glazed over by hurt. Wiping them away angerly, Maureen stood up preparing to return home. In the process of clearing her vision, she was not aware of a lantern light coming in her direction. Suddenly, Prince Thomas B. Collins ran into the clearing. Maureen screamed at the unannounced prince. She turned to run quickly but Collins was faster than the others who chased after her and failed.

"Wait, please," he said grabbing her forearm gently. "There's no need to run. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Maureen looked at him with fearful gaze. However, her tense body relaxed at the sight of Collins' trusting brown eyes. She nodded her head to let him know she wouldn't run. "Wh-What do you want?"

Collins offered a sympathetic smile as he said, "My si-my friend wanted me to tell 'HoneyBear' she couldn't come tonight. I'm assuming that's you since you're the only person here. Plus you look just as she described you."

Maureen crossed her arms glaring at him but picturing Joanne. "Why tell me now after I waited hours for her?"

"It's my fault on sharing the news so late. I got held up with princely duty-shit." A small smirk found both of their faces for a moment at 'duty-shit.' "I think she'd prefere to tell you the reason for her delay in person."

"Well, I don't care. And apparently neither does she."

"Trust me. She cares. I could tell by the way she speaks of you."

A flash of guilt ran across Maureen's features when she looked at the ground as she spoke. Refusing to give in the forgiveness, she decided to change topics. "What are you doing her anyway?"

"I told you-"

"I mean a prince in the woods. Isn't that beneath you, princes? Even your _brother_ leaves pursuing me to his knight and steward."

"Well I'm _not_ my brother," he said darkly. Obviously, she crossed a point with him that wasn't very friendly.

"Why haven't you been to ball this week?" she asked more meekly.

"Until tonight, I've been in the woods helping do something. I'd of done so again tonight but I had no choice but to at least make an appearence at the party. Unfortuently, I ended up staying for longer than I intended."

Something clicked in Maureen's head. "Were you helping Pookie's brother lift her curse?"

Collins was silent for a few seconds to process what he was asked. _Of course Joanne wouldn't reveal the whole truth. _"In a way. Yes. Your 'Pookie' is like a sister to me. I'd help her with anything."

A familar feeling bubbled inside of Maureen that ment one thing. "Oh no," she uttered feeling dizzy. Collins caught her before she could fall but he witnessed something he would have never expected. The magic fell away from the brunette woman leaving a tattered version of the girl in it's wake. Collins gaped at the woman in his arms. _What the hell just happened?_ his mind questioned. However, on the outside, he was much more concerned for the girl.

"Are you ok, Miss?" His eyes tried to exam her and saw to sign of injury or shock. _Must be common._ The main thing that caught his attion was the drastic change of appearence. Her gown became a rag of a dress. Her exquisite shoes evaporated leaving barefeet to stand on the hard, cold dirt. Lastly, her hair fell down on her shoulders being held back loosely by a ripped cloth as a makeshit headband.

"Yes. I'm fine." She looked up at him unsure of how he would react. "Thank you, your highness."

He smiled kindly at her. "Please. Call me Collins. No titles are needed."

"Thank you. Collins." Maureen offered a weak smile that didn't reach far.

"Allow me to escort you home, please. It's late and I don't suppose being without shoes will make it any safer for you to be alone."

Maureen was too tired to protest which he obviously saw. She followed him out of the woods and into a carriage he assured her was discrete. They stopped in front of her cottage not long after. She thanked him for his help and company as she walked into her home that seemed more like a prison than it ever had. An hour later, the others returned home leaving Maureen to continue sleeping. She had fallen asleep 10 minutes prior crying angry tears once more for feeling betrayed. For the first time in a long time she allowed herself to be who she was around a new person. If this is what she got from sharing a part of herself with Joanne then she might as well go with the prince.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 He's a Very Nice Prince

Another night, another ball. The 5th night to be exact. Maureen wasn't sure why she went again but she did. Actually she knew precisely why she went. The only thing that made her say she was not sure _was_ that reason. Then again, was it really that bad going to the ball again? Yes it had been the same as the nigthts before. Yes the food was the same, yes the people were the same, yes the prince's lust for her was the same, and of course his pursuit was the same. However, tonight Prince Benny was more clever about how he tried stopping her. Knowing this time she'd run from him, he threw pitch on the stairs. In the process of leaving, one of her golden colored shoes stuck to the steps of the palace. It wasn't as if she cared. Perhaps he'd appreciate a clue.

That left Maureen in the current position of where she was now. She sat on the rock in the clearing thinking. Just...thinking. More specifically: about the prince. _He missed me, _she recalled. _He told me he missed me. That's sweet, isn't it? And besides having this black goo on my feet and dress means he concocted a plan to make me stay. It shows he cares. Right? My feet. My shoe. What will he thinks when he sees that? Probably that I'm a crazy woman roaming about the woods with only one shoe on. Ha. Is he even smart enough to figure it's a clue for him? What the hell will he even do with it? It'd be stupid to go to every girl in the kingdom and ask for them to try it on. He's seen what I look like. How many maidens in the kingdom look like me? _Maureen sighed heavily resting her chin in her hands. _What if I've made a mistake? Or maybe I should just shut my mouth and say yes. That is if he actully does propose to me. He's a very nice prince. I'd be an idiot to say no. Wouldn't I?_

A twig cracking was heard to her left. Maureen gasped as she sat up straighter looking into the dark forest for any movement. Suddenly, Joanne ran into the clearing almost as similar to Collins the night prior. Maureen jumped to her feet, for a moment shaken with fear. Her fear quickly became mustered into an angry glare. When Joanne, her Pookie, made to say something moving towards the brunette, she quickly said, "Don't come any closer to me!"

Joanne continued to walk towards the other woman although those words spoken felt like a slap in the face. "Please, hear me out!" she begged.

"We have nothing to discuss," Maureen said firmly. "You never showed up last night-"

"I know. I am so sorry, HoneyBe-ah." Joanne winced as she tried to take another step towards Maureen. It was then Maureen noticed Joanne limping towards her. Something was wrong and she knew it. In a speedy motion, Maureen caught her just before she fell to the ground.

"Now who's taking the spills?" Maureen asked trying to make the mood lighter between them. She offered a weak smile as she half dragged, half carried Joanne to sit on their rock. She was relieved when she got a small smile in return. Although it was much weaker than she gave yet it still held the love and warmth that it always sent to Maureen. Sadly, it turned to a frown. In the moon light a fresh bruise could be seen on Joanne's right temple. A few inches away dry blood formed on her hair line as well as a cut on her bottom lip. "Pookie," Maureen said deeply concerned and worried, "What happened to you?"

Joanne looked straight into her eyes looking as if she would crumble at any second. "It's not important," she said with a serious voice. Her refusal to speak about what ever had happened put Maureen in a deeper state of worriness. A voice broke her train of thought before she could become more scared. "You should marry Prince Benny."

Joanne's sudden suggestion threw Maureen completely off gaurd. "Wh-What?"

"Marry the prince."

"But why? Were you forced to tell me this? Did someone harm you because the prince told them-"

"No, no. Of course not." Joanne saw the concerned look Maureen gave her, not being convinced at all still. It meant so much to Joanne that she cared so much yet it broke her heart at what she was having to do."I'm fine, HoneyBear. I know a witch that can heal me with no harm. I'd go to her now but I had to see." That seemed to pacify her worry for now.

Maureen cast her eyes down afraid to look in Joanne's sad eyes. In a voice above a whisper, she asked, "So why should I marry him? You said it yourself that you're not ready to marry at 20. What makes you think that I'm ready to marry at only _19_. It's not like I love him."

"But you could learn to. That's what my parents did when they had no choice but to marry. At least you can get a choice."

Maureen snapped her head up at the darker woman. "That doesn't answer why!" she yelled. Joanne could see the tears daring to fall onto the pale smooth cheeks that she was lucky enough to kiss just once. They mirrored the ones that stung her own eyes.

"Because you'd get a better life," she answered in a quivering voice. Gently, she held Maureen's slender hand then proceeded to rub her thumb back and forth on the soft cold skin. "What you told me about-" her voice cracked, "about your life. You shouldn't be living where you're treated like someone worthless. You could never be worthless, HoneyBear. You should be treated like a princess. You belong to feel like the princess you deserve to be. The way I see you as."

"Are you sure it's not just the dress?" Maureen joked with a tearful laugh.

"No," Joanne replied laughing with her. "It's not the dress. It's so much more."

"Oh, Pookie."

Before Maureen could say any more, both women saw a light from the distance. "You should go now," Joanne told her.

Maureen shook her head making her brown curls shake just as vigorously. "No. I won't leave you like this."

"I'll be alright. I promise." She then slipped her flats off her feet and handed them to Maureen. "Here. Take my shoes. You'll move faster." Maureen did as she was told no matter how much she disagreed. Maureen helped Joanne stand as they starred into each other's eyes, both seeing the pain the other felt.

"Why do I feel like this is goodbye," Maureen asked her voice becoming choked up. The only response she recieved was a sad smile from her mocha angel. Voices were now in hearing distance prompting Joanne to tell Maureen she should leave or else they'd catch her. Before leaving, Maureen pulled Joanne into a passionant kiss on the lips. Joanne kissed back just as fircely as hot tears fell on both her and Maureen's cheeks. The moment didn't last long enough for either woman. When they seperated, mostly for the requirment of air rather than the nearing voices, Maureen willed her eyes to convey to Joanne the love she felt for the woman that her voice just could not say out loud.

Just then, Mark and Roger spoted Maureen comanding her to stop. Maureen dashed away feeling worse than when leaving the clearing with Collins. The men ran past Joanne, who went unnoticed to them, chasing the woman who they assumed would be easy to catch with only one shoe on.

The sight of Maureen vanishing behind the dark curtin of shadows broke Joanne's heart. She fell to her knees sobbing. That was the position Prince Collins found her a few moments later. "Joey," he breathed scurrying to her side. He wraped his arms around her to calm her down. "Joey, it's going to be ok. Everything's going to be ok," he soothed. Joanne gripped the collar of his royal jacket as he lifted her in his arms. She cried harder in his chest. "I loved her," she told him. "I had to let her go but I loved her." Collins let her cry herself to sleep in his arms as he carried her home. When he reached the palace, Collins carried his sister to her room and tucked her in. "You'll get through this, Joey," he whispered running a hand through her hair. "I'll help you get through this. Always."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Invitation

**AN: I was going to be lazy and wait a day to update but I saw a really dramatic review that made me smile so I hope you enjoy.**

The air seemed dark around Maureen the next morning. She had no effort to get out of bed or even open her eyes in fear that she dreamed about her Pookie-she wasn't real- that had become a nightmare. However, the cinder girl knew her duty to the house hold and the punishment for not completing her tasks. Begrudgedly she opened her eyes as she sat up. Her small room that felt more like a closet most days, expressed her mood perfectly. Dark. Dreary. And above all, an absence of light. That's what her Pookie was: her light.

Through out the day Maureen moved at a slow pace. She felt dead on the inside. _I'd rather die than live knowing I can never see her again,_ Maureen thought washing the kitchen floor. Furiously, she wiped away a stray tear before continuing to use a dry towel on the wet floor.

The girl's sudden change of disposition did not go unnoticed by her stepmother and stepsisters. Once again her stepmother waved it off as nothing, Alison didn't care, and Alison, on the other hand, was strangely concerned for Maureen but hid it under an uncaring face that copied her sister's perfectly.

Around an hour past noon, a knock appeared on the door. Ella, the stepmother, answered it shocked to see the royal steward standing at the threshold.

"Good afternoon, madame," Mark said well mannered.

"Good afternoon," she said with a niceness not seen in her house. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Mark retrieved a letter from his side pocket and handed it out for the woman to see. "I have a personal letter to a Lady Maureen from Prince Collins and Princess Angel. I was told I could find her at this house."

Ella's shock sky rocketed at the mention of Maureen. "Wh-what ever for?" she stuttered.

"An invitation, madame," he explained.

"An invitation?"

Alison and Alexi came down the stairs to find their mother talking to someone at the door. "Mother, what's going on?" Alison asked. Alexi blushed when she saw it was Mark.

"It seems Maureen has had an invitation delevered from the prince and princess," Ella explained to her eldest.

Alison stormed down the stairs to the door stopping beside her mother to glare at the blonde man. "An invitation where?" she demanded.

"To the ball," Mark said simply.

"Maureen has been personally invited to the ball?" Alison asked indingently.

"Have I?" Maureen asked stepping into the room. While Alison ran to the door, Alexi had hurried to tell Maureen of what was occuring. Everyone in the room turned towards her, Mark being shocked most of all due to the fact this was the first time he was seeing the woman other than at the ball. This was also the first time he would be addressing her by name.

"Ma-Maureen?" He stuttered. She nodded with a faint smile. It didn't go far being held back by her sadness. "This is for you. You are couragely invited to attend the Prince Benny's ball tonight."

Maureen took the letter and read over it. After a moment of silence and eyes egarly waiting for her reaction, she shook her head and said, "I won't be attending this evening." Alison and her mother smiled satisfied as Mark looked at her in bewilderment.

"Ho-How come?" he stuttered again.

"I have nothing to wear," she said straight forward. Last night when she returned home, her magical dress evaporated while she cried on her bed. The only remaining item of the attire was her tiara which she placed in her draw before falling asleep. As if waiting for that one line, Mimi appeared beside Mark holding a large box under a medium size box, under a small box. On her shoulder rested her bag that Maureen recognized instantly as her make-up kit.

"That is absolutely no excuse, Mo," the petit woman chastised. "I'm going to make you look fabulous tonight and there's no refusing. Or running away," she added with a wink. She knew her friend was being playful but she was in no mood for such things. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry. Having no energy to argue, Maureen said good day to Mark then brought Mimi into her room to get ready.

Inside the large box was a beautiful white gown with silver sparkles. It looked like snow flakes in a winter sky. Next Mimi showed her friend a pair of pearl earrings that brought Maureen a regal aroura and mature appearence. At least that's what Mimi said. Lastly, once Maureen had placed the dress and jewels on, Mimi took out of the medium size box a pair of glimmering glass slippers. "Angel had them made specifically for you," Mimi told her placing the shoes in her firend's lap and going to collect the make-up she would need. "She made sure they're more comfortable than they look." She laughed at her joke but frowned when there was no response from the bruennet. "Mo, is everything alright?" A tear fell from Maureen's eye down her paler than usual cheek. "Mo," Mimi said concerened hurring to sit at her friends side, "What's wrong?"

Maureen sniffled before whispering horesely, "I don't want to go to the ball."

"Why not?" Mimi asked hugging her friend.

Maureen thought about how she should explain. If she should explain. "I...Remember that woman I told you about?"

"The stranger in the woods?" Maureen nodded looking at the shoes in her lap. Mimi was confused. "What about her?"

"I-I think I fell in love." It was the first time she said it aloud. However, it wasn't to the person she wanted to confess it too. "And now she's gone." She began to sob again.

"Oh, Mo," Mimi rubbed her back comfortly and patting her messy brown curls. "What happened to her?"

"The other night, when I didn't go to the ball, I went to meet her-Pookie," she choked out the nickname, "We planned to meet where we had encountered each other the previous nights. She never showed up. Then last night-" Maureen took a deep breath before continuing. "Last night she came to me and told me I should marry the prince if he should ask. I was angry at her at first but she looked like she had been attacked. She wouldn't explain what happened. She only told me to marry the prince. She told me it was because she wanted me to have a better life than the one I have now. But it won't be better with out her."

Mimi looked at the girl before her with sympathetic eyes. She really was in love. "Why do you say she's gone?"

"Mark and Roger were coming but I didn't want to leave her. She gave me her shoes before forcing me to run home. When I got back I placed them under my bed."

Slowly, Mimi untangled her arms from Maureen to look underneath the small twin size bed. She found the shoes and pulled them out. They were light brown flats that were falling apart. They looked strangely familar but she said nothing of it; instead she put them back. Crouched on the ground, Mimi looked up at her friend and held her shaking hand. "Listen, Mo." She didn't continue until Maureen looked at her with her red eyes. "I don't want to force you to go the ball if you really don't want to. Collins was the one that made the suggestion of having him and Angel invite you. I only told them who you were because I thought that it would mean you wouldn't feel stressed about getting home with out being known."

"No," Maureen said sighing. "I should go. I don't want Princess Angel and Prince Collins to have invited me for nothing."

"Alright," Mimi told her giving her warm smile. "But if you feel like you don't want to stay, just say the word and we'll leave. We can go to my room at the palace. You haven't seen it yet and we could have a sleep over like we use to when we were little girls."

Maureen let out a half sob laugh with a genuien smile. "I'd like that."

"Good," Mimi said standing up. "Let's finish up then."

Mimi proceeded to do Maureen's make up in simple shades and sparkles. She did her hair next pulling a mess of curls together in a clip, letting the rest fall like a waterfalls behind her neck and onto her shoulder. She covered the clip with a glistening rose, being as it was Maureen's favorite flower since her mother died. Once Maureen was situtated, the two caught up together as Mimi got dressed herself in the clothes she brought. "Are you ready?" Mimi asked touching up her lipstick one last time. Maureen opened the draw of her nightstand and delicately placed it on her head. She turned to Mimi and smiled softly. "Ready."

* * *

The two exited Mimi's own personal carriage when they arrived at the palace. It was a weird experience for Maureen seeing as her only trasportation she's been using was roses. When they entered, the royal trumpeters trumpeted announcing their presence. Next, Mimi led her to the wine knowing it would at least cheer her up a little. Not soon after Princess Angel approched them with a redheaded woman at her side.

A sly smile played on Angel's lips as she looked at Maureen. "I knew I recognized that face." Maureen blushed as the princess pulled her into a tight hug. "It's been too long," Angel boasted holding her at arm's length. "Little Maureen grown up into a beautiful young woman."

"I can say the same thing about you," Maureen joked. The group laughed knowing it was kind of true.

"Mo," Angel said holding the bruennette's hair as she turned towards the other woman. "This April. She's the castle's medic."

"And witch," April winked shaking Maureened hand. Maureen looked at the woman more closely. She was paler than Maureen, had short firery red hair, wore a slender black dress, and silver color coded make-up. She seemed like they would make good friends.

"Nice to meet you," she finally smiled.

The girls chatted for a long time drinking their wine and relaxing. Maureen was glad it took her mind off things. _Pookie would have liked this._ That is until now. Before she could resist the frown that was bound the form Prince Benny came up behind her. "Good evening, ladies," he bowed graciously. They all curtsied in return. He then turned to look directly at Maureen. Benny took her hand and said with a charming smile, "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

Angel supplied the introduction between her brother-in-law and friend. "Maureen, this is of course, Prince Benny. Benny this is Maureen. There. Now you know each other."

Maureen saw the prince's smile grow as he kissed her hand in a gentlemenly fashion. "Would you care to dance, Lady Maureen?" Maureen looked hesitently at her friends' encouraging smile. Her Pookie's words echoed in her head. _You should marry Prince Benny. _With a false smile, Maureen said, "Sure."

Happily, Benny escorted her to the dance floor placing one hand on her waist and the other in her hand. "I'm glad you came tonight," he told her still smiling.

"Are you?" she replied trying not to sound bored.

"Yes. I must say it's quite different seeing you in a change of outfit. Much more simpler than the previous nights."

Maureen raised an eyebrow at him feeling slightly insulted. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Of corse not. I meant no offense. It's almost refreshing, in a way."

"Well if you think this is a change you should see me during the day," she said bitterly. "No magic or fancy costume to dress up in. It's a drastic change, I assure you."

Benny nodded unsure of how to respond. This was a side he was not use to. Then again he hadn't had a real conversation with her before. As they spun around, a face caught Maureen's eye. It was the face of her love. Her breath hitched as she said, "Pookie?" When they spun again the face disappeared. Maureen was sure she saw her. It couldn't have been a trick of the light. "Stop. Please," she asked the prince making her feet do the same. Benny did as asked. Before he could ask what was wrong she ran off in the opposite direction.

Maureen franticly searched in the crowd. She felt helpless at failing to find her Pookie. She was so much in a rush she accidently ran into someone. "I'm sorry, Sir-" she said quickly feeling as if she was going to break down. Then her eyes locked with the man she had run into. "You came," Collins stated with a warm smile. Suddenly, she was calmer seeing his smile. "Yes I did," she confirmed. He saw the stressed expression she had and quickly thought of a way to make her less tense. "Would you like to dance with me?" With less hesitense than with the other prince, she agreed.

There was a peaceful silence between the two. She was much more comfortable with Prince Collins than with Prince Benny. She didn't feel like she was a number to Collins but herself. It was as if in another life the two were very close best friends where he was an older brother figure in her life. She liked that picture in her mind. "Thank you," she said softly. "For inviting me, I mean."

"No need for thanks," he told her smiling as if he was hidding a secrete from her. "I wasn't sure if you would come tonight due to what happened last night between you and...well you-know-who."

Maureen cast her eyes to their moving feet feeling miserable once again. "Mimi talked me into coming. Besides," She lifted her head up again, "You and Angel went to the trouble of inviting me, it would be rude to not come."

"Neither of us would have been offened at all. We'd of understood."

"Why did you invite me though?"

"We thought with a direct invitation you wouldn't be denied by your stepmother of coming. "

"Mimi told you-" Collins nodding supplied her answer. "I suppose that makes sense. But what I don't understand is why you wanted me to come? Specifically tonight."

"It's the 6th night of the ball," Collins explained. "After midnight my brother has to choose a girl to marry."

"But I don't-" Maureen stopped dancing, again, to look at the man in shock. "Pookie," she whispered. Collins somely nodded. "I-I need some fresh air." Maureen excused herself as she moved off of the dance floor at a slower pace than before. She stood at one of the side doors breathing in the night air. _I shouldn't have come_, she repeated in her head. She looked up at the stars thinking of the woman she met in the woods 6 nights ago. What was she doing now? Was she ok? Would she ever see her again?

The clock chimed anouncing midnight. Out of habit Maureen began to move to run. However, a gentle hand took ahold of her own. She turned to see who had grabbed her preparing to yell at the stranger for grabbing her for no reason. However, she was pleasently surprised by the face she laid her eyes on. "Pookie!" Maureen exlaimed hugging the woman tightly. Joanne hugged her HoneyBear just as tightly. "I thought I wouldn't see you again," Maureen breathed out. When they seperated both woman took in the appearence of the other. Joanne's outfit was much different from the one she previously had. It was a shimmering violet ball gown that exposed her slender smooth mocha shoulders with matching velvet heels. Her hair was in an elegent bun with a studded tiara that matched her drooping diamond earings. She was absolutely stunning. The best part was there appeared to be no sign of the injuries she had the night before. Like wise, Joanne viewed Maureen's toned down outfit and thought she was just as beautiful, if not more, than before. "You look gorgeous, Pookie."

"Thank you," Joanne blushed. "You look magnificent, HoneyBear."

It was Maureen's turn to blush. "You're just saying that. I know it's not as nice of what I had before."

"No, I mean it." Maureen saw the sincere look in Joanne's eyes and knew she ment it. It made her heart soar. "I suppose now that we're both here we should share our name?" Joanne suggested with a shrug.

"I'm Maureen," Maureen said with a giggle and smile as she curtsied.

Maureen,

Joanne thought. _It's almost as beautiful as her._ The older woman copied Maureen's gesture as she said, "And I'm Joanne."

"Joanne," Maureen breathed out. "I think that's a lovely name, Pookie."

"I still like it when you call me Pookie though," Joanne confessed.

"Don't expect me to stop then." Both girls laughed heartedly. This was the happiest Maureen felt all day. Now that she knew where Pookie-_Joanne_-was, especially with her, she knew everything would be alright. "What are you doing here at the ball?" Maureen asked.

"My curse was broken," Joanne answered happily.

"That's wonderful," Maureen replied with a bright smile. However, she then remember what that included. _True love's kiss._ She suddenly became sad bringing her smile to dwindle. "I'm happy for you," she said softer. "I truely am."

Joanne could see what Maureen was thinking and had to make her understand what that actually ment. "HoneyBear, I need to tell you something." Maureen looked at her with confused eyes. "Last night, when you asked why I was hurt, there was a reason I didn't want to tell you. I was attacked early in the day-" Maureen gasped appauled that someone could do such a thing. Joanne held her hand to assure her she was alright before continuing her story. "The reason for that was because...some people don't accept the way I want to live. The main reason is due to who I choose to live my life with."

"A pirate?" Maureen asked the way an innocent child would. It was possible since being with a pirate was frowned upon. Joanne couldn't help but laugh.

"No, not a pirate. A-another woman." It then clicked in Maureen's head. _She loves women. Could that mean that she loves..._ "HoneyBear-Maureen, I love you."

Maureen's eyes widened at Joanne's confession. "Yo-you love me?"

"Yes," Joanne said squeezing her hand. Tears glistened in the women's eyes. Joanne's due to fear of being rejected; Maureen due to happiness that she was loved by the woman she herself felt complete around. "I have to ask you, Maureen: do yo love me too?"

Just as she opened her mouth to say _Yes. Absolutely and forever yes! _Prince Benny found her. "Maureen," he said taking the wrist of the hand Joanne quickly dropped when she saw him approching. "Come with me." It was an eager request that left her with no option of accepting or denying as he pulled her away from Joanne to the center of the ball room. "I've made my decision," the prince called. The music slowed and lowered in volume while a circle of guests surrounded the two. Joanne worked her way towards the front of the crowd where she found a window of heads to see through.

Maureen stood in front of the prince looking in the direction of where Joanne stood. Her gaze then focused on Benny who began to speak. "The moment I saw you enter on the first on the first night of my ball," he spoke elequiently, "I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I knew from the first time I danced with you that I wanted to be your husband." She watched him drop on one knee and pull out an expensive diamond ring. "Lady Maureen, will you marry me?"

The room waited anxiously for her answer. Maureen looked up and starred into Joanne's eyes. _You belong to feel like the princess you deserve to be. The way I see you as._ Recalling Joanne's words one last time, Maureen knew her answer. She spoke one word: "Yes."

**AN: Don't hate me. Maureen's answer is not as bad as you think, trust me. I promise not to make this cliff hanger last long. Also please continue to tell me what you think and thank you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 It Was Always You

**AN: I felt really bad leaving readers with that last paragragh so I'm updating earlier. I said it wasn't what it seemed like but still I hope I didn't make anyone mad.**

_The room waited anxiously for her answer. Maureen looked up and starred into Joanne's eyes._You belong to feel like the princess you deserve to be. The way I see you as._ Recalling Joanne's words one last time, Maureen knew her answer. She spoke one word: "Yes."_

* * *

The room clapped as Prince Benny placed the sparkling ring on Maureen's finger. Her gaze towards Joanne was broken by his action and the sight of Joanne walking away with teary eyes. "Wha-" she starts. As Benny leans to give her a kiss she pushes him away. "I'm sorry your, highness. I didn't mean 'yes' to you. I was saying yes to...someone else," she clarified. "I apologize for the misunderstanding but I'm sure there's someone out there you." She took off the ring, that was too small anyways, and handed it back to him. "That someone just isn't me. Excuse me."

From across the room, Collins, who is held Angel, watched fondly with his wife as Maureen ran in the direction Joanne had went. Beside them, Roger and Mimi approch asking what went wrong. "Nothing's wrong," Collins explained proudly. "Everything is just right," Angel added leaning into Collins' chest. Mimi snuggled into Roger's side, satisfied with that answer. In another section of the ball room Roger had a clear view of Mark getting friendly with Alexi. "Yeah," he said holding Mimi tighter, "It is."

* * *

Joanne sat on a stone bench in the maze located in the palace garden. She was currently crying into her hands blaming herself for her own misery. All of a sudden, Maureen burst out of the tall green hedge causing Joanne to jump, startled. "Why didn't you take the path?" she asked placing her hand over her racing heart while the other wiped her eyes.

"It's a maze," Maureen said as if it was obvious. "And if I got lost I never would find you." She picked out the pieces of green out of her hair and dress as she said, "I had a better chance at finding you if I push through the, fucking-itchy-as-hell bushes."

Joanne couldn't stop a small laugh escape her lips. "Congratulations on your engagement with my brother," she said with tears forming in her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night.

Maureen's eyes opened wide and her mouth droped. But only for a quick moment. "You're his sister?! But-Oh, never mind that now." She waved her train of thought off to get to her point. "Joanne, I'm not engaged to him."

It was the other woman's turn to be confused during their conversation. "But I heard you say yes. Everyone did."

Maureen smiled longingly at her. "I said yes to you," she said stepping closer to Jonne to wipe away her tears. "I love you completely and fully with all my heart." The next thing Maureen knew, Joanne kissed her fiercefuly. Although surprised by Joanne's actions, Maureen kissed back with just as much love and passion holding her closely. She never wanted to let her Pookie go again. It was more magical than the previous night. Rather than having a limited time together as it was before, they embraced every second they had at that moment. They broke a part for needed air resting their foreheads together.

A realization then dawned on Maureen causing her to break into a bright proud smile. "I broke your curse?" she asked pulling back slightly to get a better view of Joanne.

"Yeah," Joanne laughed at her reaction. "I guess that makes you my true love."

"No," Maureen replied brushing her lips against Joanne's. "I think that makes you mine."

They shared one more sweet kiss before Joanne suggested they return back inside. They did so walking hand in hand. "I should introduce you to my parents," Joanne told Maureen who turned her head quickly in shock. "Don't worry," she reassured her with a squeeze of her hand. "It'll be fine." Joanne led her over to the king and queen. "Mother, Father, I'd like to introduce you to Maureen, my true love." The proud way Joanne's face became as she called Maureen her 'true love' to her parents made Maureen relax instently. "Maureen, these are my parents King Harold and Queen Gwen."

Maureen gave a polite curtsy as she said,"It's nice to meet you, your Majesties." The king and queen looked back and forth between the two women. There was no denying the love in their eyes they had for one another. The girls waited nervously for their response when neither responded. Finally the queen stepped forward and took Maureens hand in a welcoming mannor. "Thank you for bringing happiness to our little girl," she said. "I can see you care for her very much." Next the king spoke to Joanne. "Kitten, as we promised we will make no objections to who you wish to marry. We will support you no matter what because we love you." Joanne was relieved they approved. "I love you too, Daddy," she said hugging her father. She then moved to her mother before stepping back and clasping her hand with Maureen again. "You have our blessing of your relationship," the queen informed them.

Words could not describe how much that ment to the young women. At the sound of another round of applause, the group turned to see Benny proposing to Alison who had said yes and gladly accepted his ring. It appeared that everyone was getting their happy endings. The music then turned into a slow dance encouraging couples to dance together. Collins and Angel, Mimi and Roger, Mark and Alexi, and the newly engaged couple Benny and Alison moved to the floor with the other guests and began dancing. Maureen turned to Joanne extending her hand. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Joanne smiled taking her hand. "I would love to."

They easily fell in step with the music as they held the other in their arms. Maureen rested her head on Joanne's shoulder with her eyes closed in complete bliss. "It was you. It was always you," she whispered in her ear.

"What was, HoneyBear?" Joanne asked enjoying being able to have her lover in her arms with no judgement or fear of hidding.

Maureen smiled content with answering the question. "The one I'm supposed to love. I wasn't supposed to get a prince with my wish to go to the ball. I got you instead which is much, much better." Joanne smiled at her lover's train of thought. "By the way do you want your shoes back?"

"I love you, Maureen," the princess whispered back with a soft chuckle. And with that she sealed her words with a kiss.

**AN: I have one more chapter to post and then this story is finished. However, it may be a little long wait due to the fact it's the only chapter I have not pre-written. Bare with me and it should be up soon. **


End file.
